A Lifetime
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet a lot younger and this is their journey as they navigate their relationship through their whole life. Multi-Chap. Rated M for sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay! New multi-chap I'm working on, and I don't have a clear path for this fic but I have some idea of what's gong to happen. Obviously this is a fic where Kurt and Blaine meet a lot younger, so this is their journey through their lives with each other in it, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I want that one!" Blaine screeched, trying to grab with his little sticky toddler hands what Kurt had in his possession, "I'm always the red ranger!"

"No!" Kurt was futile. He refused to give up the ranger, trying to throw the blue ranger at Blaine in the hopes that he would be that one instead.

"Boys!" both of them jumped apart from each other, looking sheepishly up at Elizabeth Hummel, "Now is that how two 5 year old gentlemen play?" She asked, disappointed.

"No…" They chimed together, both of them with their heads ducked low.

"Say sorry to each other."

"Sorry Blaine…" Kurt's chin wobbled ever so slightly, hating the fact he got into trouble.

"Kurtie don't cry! I'm sorry!" Blaine wraps his little chubby arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his round cheek in apology. Kurt smiled with his adorable blush settling across his pale face.

"Good. Now how about my two little princes come into the kitchen for snack time?" It worked like a charm, and the two of them were out of there like a shot, racing to their seats at the breakfast bar, after having to get help to hoist their small bodies onto the high chairs of course, sipping happily at their milk.

Lizzie smiles gently at them, glad to know that her little boy has a good friend in his life. She knows it will be hard for them when they start kindergarten, what with the new place and new faces, it can be scary for a five year old. She's just glad they have each other.

Kurt and Blaine met one day at the park not long ago, when Blaine helped Kurt swing extra high, pushing him as he giggled helplessly. Ever since then they've been inseparable. Either Blaine is here or Kurt's at his house. The Andersons were lovely too, with Michael and Pam Anderson coming round for dinner often and vice versa. They have an older son Cooper too but he's 15 now, not too keen to stay and play with the babies.

She's startled out of her daze when, "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can Blaine stay here tonight? Please, please, please?" They knew she was helpless when _both_ of them use their cute little puppy dog eyes, and their big pouty lips jutting out.

"Now who can resist those faces, huh?" Lizzie was quickly startled by her husband's booming voice behind her.

"Daddy!" Burt's arms are suddenly full of a baby Kurt, clinging to his shirt and his face tucked into his neck.

"Hey Kurt, hey Blaine." He affectionately ruffles Blaine's unruly curls, which earns him a shy little grin in return.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can Blaine stay here tonight?" And all of a sudden the pouty eyes are turned onto him. He helplessly looks to Lizzie who teasingly takes a moment to think about it, humming the decision over. Both of the boys look anxiously towards her, actually scared she'd say no.

"Well…"

"Momma I'll be a good boy, I swear! And Blaine is always good too, except when he steals the red ranger."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!-"

"Boys!" Both of them turn their terrified little eyes towards her, before schooling their faces into innocent little angels, smiling shyly. She cracks, "Okay I'll call Blaine's Mom and ask."

"Yay! Thanks Momma! Come on Blaine, let's go play."

"Okay, but can I be the red ranger now?"

Kurt takes his small hand and kisses his cheek sweetly, "Okay B, you can have the red ranger."

Both of the boys run off, hands clasped tightly, and Burt watches them carefully, "They been good today?"

Lizzie smiles gently and kisses her husband's cheek, "Of course, now can you call Pam for me while get dinner started?"

"Of course." After a short phone call to the Andersons, Blaine has official permission to stay over. Burt knows they don't need to get any of his things because after quite a few sleepovers it was quietly decided that some of Blaine's stuff would stay at the Hummel's, and some of Kurt's belongings stayed at the Anderson's. Even then it wouldn't be much of an issue if they didn't because Lord knows they sometimes put Blaine in Kurt's shirt or Kurt in Blaine's shorts, they're practically the same size.

Burt checks up on the boys after the phone call, and watches them as they emerge themselves in their imaginary world with Blaine clutching the red ranger and moving it to fight all the bad guys, before he makes his way to the kitchen to help his wife with dinner.

 _"_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…"_

"You _still_ singin' _The Beatles_ Liz?"

Lizzie turns from her spot in the kitchen, a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised in defiance, "They're legendary Burt. It's _good_ music."

Burt, used to this argument, "Don't you wanna listen to, I don't know, _new music?"_

Lizzie just huffs and turns back to the counter, _"_ _The Beatles_ are timeless."

"Okay honey, whatever you say," He gives up, like always, and kisses her forehead, "Need any help?"

"Could you set the table for me?"

"On it."

Soon enough dinner is ready and the all of Lizzie's boys are hungry. She settles the little ones in their chairs with a plastic cup of water, making sure they sit politely and patiently for their food. Eventually they are all settled and happily tucking into their dinner, but Burt notices his own son struggling to eat with his fork.

"You alright there Kurt?"

"Yes Daddy," He says in his baby diva voice, rolling his eyes, a trick he learned from his mother, "It's just hard to eat with one hand, that's all."

"Well I'm pretty sure you have two hands Kurt." Lizzie chime sin sweetly.

"Yeah I know," He sighs, obviously frustrated because his Momma doesn't _get it,_ "But my other hand is holding Blaine's." Another eye roll. Duh.

"Baby, you and Blaine don't have to hold hands at the dinner table."

"But we want to."

Oh. Lizzie and Burt just look at each other for a moment before they continue on with their meal, letting it go as if there was nothing wrong. Which there wasn't…not really.

After an after dinner bath and snuggle time with a princess story book, both boys are yawning loudly as they're tucked into Kurt's big boy bed. They're still small enough to share it without issues but they still like to cling to the other in their sleep. Lizzie watches as Kurt rests his sleepy head onto Blaine's small shoulder, their legs entangled, and a soft hand sifting through Kurt's silky hair. Their breathing evens out quickly and soon their minds have wandered to dreamland.

She loves when they're like this, so peaceful and cute, their faces soft and angelic. She can't resist as she goes to grab the camera, making sure the flash is off, and takes a snapshot of them as they sleep. She knows that when they're older they'll hate her for this but it's her favourite memory of them two so far.

She finds her husband in his armchair watching some game on the TV in the living room, but she knows from the way his eyes are unfocused that he's not really paying attention, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Is it weird?"

What? "What?"

He sighs, leaning his arms on his knees, "Is it weird? You know…how close they are?"

She sighs, "Burt-"

"No Liz, we really need to discuss this. With the Andersons too."

She knows he's right, she does. It's hard for her to think about it but this conversation _does_ need to happen, "Okay."

* * *

The sun is shining nicely as the boys run around in the Anderson's backyard, playing on the swing set and in the sandbox. Whilst inside the four adults sit around the dining room table, their coffees cooling as they are left abandoned in front of them.

"Look I don't really know how to start this, but we do need to discuss the boys." Burt starts, his hands fiddling nervously.

"Yeah Pam and I have had small discussions here and there since the boys met." Michael seems just as out of his comfort zone as Burt.

Time to break the ice, "The two of them are not like normal best friends. They hold hands, they kiss each other's cheek and they hold onto each other as they sleep as if their life's depended on it. Okay? And I don't know where all of you stand on this issue, but under no circumstances will I ever not love my son." Lizzie knows she's getting wound up a little but she's adamant. She will always love Kurt.

"I agree with Elizabeth." It's faint and almost unheard but Pam's eyes, although turned down, are determined. She's afraid because she knows how conservative her husband can be, how he believes in tradition.

There's a loud sigh from Michaels direction before, "It's…It's going to be hard, I-I think. But I want to be supportive. A-And if this is what it takes then…I-I'm for it too. Just be…patient, okay? I need time to wrap my head around this."

"Of course, Michael, I'd never ask for anything more of you. I'm just glad you can accept Blaine for who he is." He reaches over for his wife, clutching her hand tightly.

"Burt?"

A stray tear tracks down his cheek before he wipes it clumsily away, "Of course I'll be okay with him, with _both_ of them. It's just tough knowing how hard both of their lives will be, you know? Being gay? In this town? I think we need to consider ourselves lucky they have each other."

Lizzie almost sobs in relief, but to be honest what else could she expect from her husband? He was the most kind and compassionate man she'd ever met and she knows he'd move heaven and earth for his little boy.

* * *

A/N: _Okay the next chapter will look at the boys starting school and having to deal with other kids with their relationship. Please review with any questions or suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Blaine, I'm scared." Kurt looks around his new kindergarten class, tucking him silently into Blaine's side, gazing quietly at all the other small kids who are in his class.

"It's okay Kurtie, I'll look after you." Kurt feels their hands tangle together, a sudden rush of comfort washes over him.

They both look up at their parents, all of them a bit teary eyed, "Okay now boys, we're going to be back in a few hours to pick you up. So be good and have fun." Lizzie kisses Kurt on his soft cheek and hugs Blaine affectionately, feeling like her heart is breaking ever so slightly.

Burt wraps a secure arm around her waist letting her feel comfort in this difficult time, "Have fun kiddo." Burt knows his son would be crying his eyes out if it weren't for Blaine, can see how safe he feels with just holding his hand.

"Bye baby B, and be nice to other kids, okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Alright class, it's time to say goodbye to your Mommy's and Daddy's!" Mrs Hunter, their new teacher chimed cheerfully.

"Bye Momma…" Kurt's chin wobbled dangerously, close to an impeding crying fit, but Blaine just kisses his cheek sweetly and takes him to the soft play mat on the floor so they can listen to Mrs Hunter.

The four adults just leave silently and make their trip to the coffee shop down the street, sitting quietly in a booth, "Do you think they're okay?"

"Lizzie I'm sure they're fine honey, they've got each other."

Burt tries to be comfort his wife but, "What are the other kids going to say to them? They won't understand _them."_

They all sigh. She's right. Burt just hopes that today isn't a total disaster to the point they have to settle two inconsolable boys with what will probably be ice cream, movies and lots of cuddles.

"On the plus side we have empty houses with no disruptive and invasive kids." Michael shrugs.

He's right.

They pay the bill quickly, dashing to their cars with hurried goodbyes and promises to see each other later. They had an empty house after all.

* * *

They all meet at the entrance to the school before walking in together ready to face any and all situations that could greet them. But to their surprise both of the boys look happy and excited to ramble on about their day, showing off their new artwork for the fridge. Their hands are clasped between them as they say a cheerful goodbye to Mrs Hunter, before they race to their parents, ready for cuddles and hello kisses.

But.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel, and Mr and Mrs Anderson, can I speak to all of you for a moment please?"

The boys, their eyes wide in fear to what they maybe could've done to get themselves in trouble, cuddle further into their mothers' embrace, "The boys can play with Miss White while we talk." Her voice sickly sweet but they know this can't be good.

The boys are put down to go play but instead they choose to sit together at a colouring table, hands tightly clasped, tiny hushed voices as they try to figure out what went wrong. Burt looks back at them one final time before turning towards his son's teacher, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mr Hummel, maybe we should all discuss this in another room, where we can all sit down."

Burt stifles the urge to roll his eyes, just. It's all formalities when he really just wants to get to the point. They all make their way to what seems to be a small staff breakroom, sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs, and the tension in the room stifling.

"Look I'm going to be straight here and tell you guys that I have made some…observations about Blaine and Kurt," She starts off lightly, hoping to try and ease them all into this conversation, "Now I know boys have friendships with other boys, but…their relationship with each other is…a little strange to say the least."

"So?"

"Burt-"

"No Lizzie, I wanna know what's so bad about my son's relationship with his best friend." So Burt's a little stubborn and defensive on the issue.

"I think what Burt's trying to say here is that we have no issue with how Kurt and Blaine are with each other. Their behaviour doesn't concern us in any way and we hope that this school doesn't have a problem either." Michael knows they have to tread lightly or this whole thing could crumble.

"But it's not _right-"_

"Are you saying its wrong? Wrong for a boy to hold another boys hand?" Pam is just as feisty when she wants to be, especially when talking about her baby.

"It's not _normal_. They _kiss_ each other's cheeks, doesn't this concern you _in any way?"_

"No. It doesn't. So could you please leave the parenting to us? They're our children." Lizzie knows they've thought this through. That they have a backup school if this one doesn't accept their children for who they are.

"I'm not trying to question your parenting skills," Burt did roll his eyes then, "But in this school their behaviour is not acceptable and so to correct it we think it's best if we separate the boys into different classes," They all looked horrified at the notion. She backpedalled, "You know…so they don't become co-dependent on each other…"

"I think we're going to remove our kids from this school as we don't find the moral aspects of this facility acceptable. We don't want our children's minds to be shaped by people who don't accept them as they are, so thank you for today and we'll not be returning."

"Sir, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes. We do." Burt leaves it at that and silently leaves the staff room, ushering his wife and friends with him as they make their way back to their son who is still cuddling into Blaine's side.

"Momma! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Me neither Mommy, we were good boys."

And here comes the tears. They thought they escaped this but turns out no, they have a good night of ice cream, movies and snuggling ahead of them. Not that they totally mind, they just want their sons to be happy and together.

* * *

"Momma why do we have to start somewhere new? I liked Mrs Hunter."

"Me too!"

"I know baby but Momma and Daddy didn't like that old kindergarten, they tried to separate you two and we were just not having it."

She watches as his fearful eyes turn to Blaine's, his hand clasping his in a tighter grip, "Momma I don't want to be away from B."

"I know honey," She smiles softly, "So that's why we're at this new place, which I'm sure you'll like just as much, if not better."

Lizzie knows this time will be better. They were smart about, organising a meeting before hand with their new teacher, Miss Polly, a new and younger teacher, who seemed keen to keep the boys together. They explained to her their previous school and she seemed appalled by their lack of compassion for their situation, and she listened intently as they explained the complex nature of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. She welcomed them with open arms.

Of course she had to go through the risks of having them both come into their new class a little late, what with everyone already knowing each other, but she reassured them she would help in any way she could to help them blend. She also was adamant on her rules with no bullying, saying she would stop it whenever she sees it or is informed about it. It lightens the weight on all of the adult's shoulders.

So now they are leading their kids into a new new classroom, filled with loud little kids all excited for another day at kindergarten, and Kurt is already becoming shy and anxious. But before Miss Polly can step into to encourage him, Blaine is there to hold his hand and bring him over to the colouring table, his favourite, and grabs him the pink crayon and paper with the princess on it. His smile, yet still slightly shy, is more carefree.

"Well it looks like they'll be just fine, so I'll see you all at 12pm to pick them up."

And that was that.

* * *

A/N: _Next Chapter should see the boys dealing with a little bit of bullying because of their relationship. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was swinging on the swings at recess with Blaine when, "Blaine come play with us, we're cooler than _that_ _baby_ you're with."

Kurt has always disliked Zack, ever since kindergarten when he pulled Kurt's hair and said he was stupid. Now he's in second grade and he still doesn't like him because he makes fun of him _all the time_ and he tries to take Blaine away from him. But Blaine is _his_ , and no one else can have him.

"I'm not _a baby!"_

"Yeah you are! You cry all the time and play with dolls, you're _such_ a baby."

Kurt was close to tears, which is only going to prove his point, so he looks to Blaine, who's biting his lip between his teeth, "Don't talk to Kurt like that."

"Whatever fags."

"B what does that mean?" Kurt feels like it's a bad word but he doesn't know, maybe Momma will know.

"I don't know Kurtie but let's go play on the climbing frame, come on!" Blaine grabs his hand and pulls him towards where some kids are hanging upside down on the metal bars, Zack's words forgotten.

* * *

"Should we ask?" Kurt whispers not so quietly at the dinner table that night.

"You ask." Blaine says back shyly.

"Boys have you got something to say?" Lizzie knows something is up, because ever since they've been home from school they've been oddly quiet. She hopes it's not something too serious, and just playground nonsense.

Both boys look at her and Burt fearfully before Kurt pipes up, "Zack said a word today and I don't know what it means or whether it's bad or not…" Kurt keeps his eyes downcast towards his plate, not daring to look at his mother at this moment.

"Well honey you can tell us what it is and we'll tell what it means, okay? You won't get in trouble if it's bad." She keeps her tone light, fearing the worst.

"He called me and Blaine _fags."_

Silence.

"Momma is it bad?"

Oh god. Lizzie looks to Burt who looks just as lost and heart broken, not really sure how to continue, "Baby…i-it's…"

Burt sighs, "Kurt it's not a good word. In fact it's a _really_ bad word, and I don't want you to _ever_ use it okay? And when someone says it to you I want you to tell an adult, your teacher or us or Blaine's Mom and Dad. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy." Kurt says quietly, his eyes a little misty with unshed tears. Blaine looks quite heartbroken too but he doesn't let that effect his ability to comfort Kurt, so he wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his round cheek. It doesn't make Kurt smile like it usually does but he leans a little bit closer to him anyway.

And that was just the beginning.

Kurt and Blaine hear that word being thrown around a few times, and they even told their teacher but she didn't seem to care too much. Something about bringing upon themselves, so they decide to just keep it between them and deal with together. It hurt the first few times but after a while it gets old and soon they learn to ignore it. It wasn't easy but with the other to rely on it made their heart ache a little less.

It became slightly more complicated when all the girls and boys were starting to pair up together. With Valentines looming in a few days all the kids seem to have girlfriends or boyfriends, all of them holding hands around the playground.

"K-Kurt will you be… _my_ boyfriend?" His hands are clasped behind his back, his sneaker digging slightly into the ground, as he looks up from lashes. He's nervous Kurt will say no.

"Of course Blaine!" Kurt's arms are around his neck in seconds, his smile brightly shining. He kisses his cheek, with more feeling this time of course, and giggles as Blaine's face blushes pink, but his smile is just as big.

After school that day the boys go back to their respective homes, separately for once, but that doesn't dampen their moods. Soon Blaine is jumping into his mother's lap as they sit in the living room and starts babbling on about his day, "And, and, and Mommy I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend today and he said yes! Can you believe that Mommy? Can you?"

"Oh honey, that's great. I'm so happy for you." She cuddles him to her chest, sad that she can't be fully excited for him because she knows this will lead to more nasty words and bullying. They're aware that sometimes the boys keep what happens at school to themselves sometimes, but she's hopeful that with their spirits not being so dampened that it's not so bad.

Over at the Hummel's household Kurt is nervously hovering around his father, while his mother is in the kitchen making dinner. He's biting his lip and fiddling with his hands, a trait he picked up from his father, and keeps opening his mouth then closing it as if he had something to say.

Burt sits patiently, pretending to watch the TV from his armchair, but is really looking out the corner of his eye at his son, who obviously had something important to tell him. Soon enough Kurt plucks up the courage, "Daddy I have a boyfriend."

Well that was unexpected.

He picks up Kurt and brings him to sit on his knee, "Hey Lizzie, kurt says he has a boyfriend." He hollers across the house.

"Daddy!"

"Who'd your boyfriend sweetie?" She pinches his round pink cheek when she enters the room. Holding back a chuckle at how quickly he can get embarrassed.

"You'll never guess who it is…"

"Oh? Is it someone we know?" She puts on a fake look of confusion, as if she doesn't _really_ know who her son's boyfriend is.

"Uh huh. He's really sweet, and funny, and kind, and handsome…" His red cheeks back in full swing.

"Well come on Kurt you have to tell us now." Burt chimes in, hiding his secret smile.

"Ehmmm…its Blaine."

"Really? I had no idea." Now they do laugh, but quietly so as not to hurt his feelings, and she just kisses his forehead sweetly before going back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"I'm happy for you Kurt."

"Thank you Daddy." Kurt kisses his cheek before he wiggles his body back down to the floor, where he proceeds to play on the carpet with his power rangers. The theme of tonight's play is _weddings_.

* * *

"Alright class, now that you've made your Valentines Days cards, I want you to deliver them to your sweetheart." Mrs Bailey watches her class run around excitedly, their cheeks blushing as they hand out the small pink cards. Most of the boys are dropping their cards off at Molly's station, who's preening at the attention. But she watches as Blaine goes over to Kurt and gives him his big pink card with a red heart on the front, and he kisses his blushing cheek.

"This is for you Kurtie."

"Mine's is for you too B, Happy Valentine's Day." He hugs him around his neck before letting go.

"You can't give your card to another _boy!_ You can only have a girl valentine if you're a boy." Zack looks on, almost horrified, and now the whole class is staring at them. Kurt cowers behind Blaine a little, not keen to have all those eyes looking at him, but his hand is tightly gripping Blaine's.

"My Daddy said they're _fags."_ Unsure of who said that Kurt's eyes well up with tears and he runs away, as far as his little legs will carry him, out the classroom and outside. He hears Blaine following him, his footsteps echo his own, until he makes it to the swings.

There are fresh tears tracking down his face, his eyes screwed shut. Soon he feels Blaine's hands tangle with his, "Kurt look at me please," He opens his eyes to find Blaine kneeling on the ground before him, his shorts getting dirty from the ground, but his eyes are glassy too and his shy smile is faltering, "Just ignore them, we always do that."

"It just really hurts my heart B."

"I know," Tears make their way down Blaine's face now and Kurt clumsily wipes them away with his sleeve, "Maybe…maybe we can be like… _secret boyfriends._ No one knows but _us_ and then they can't make fun of us."

Kurt smiles, if only slightly, and agrees. He doesn't want to hide it but he knows this is better than having to face the mean words and nasty looks.

They return to the classroom, their teacher lets it slip just this one time, their hands for once are not clasped together. The clock strikes 3pm and it's time for their parents to pick them up and they make their way slowly to them, their heads down.

"Kurt are you okay?" Lizzie asks, worried about what got her son so down.

"Yes Momma."

"Are you sure, baby?" She cradles his cheek in her hand, she can feel how damp it is, like he'd been crying.

He simply just nods and buries his face into her neck. She looks over to Blaine who's doing the same to his mother, his face just as sad. Pam looks over to her, feeling helpless, but they know that they'll get to the bottom of it.

Later on, when Lizzie is giving Kurt his night time bath, she washes his soft hair. She knows soon enough Kurt will be too big for this, and he'll need to wash himself, but it's one of her favourite times of day. It's also a great time for Kurt to open up to her with what is ever weighing on his mind.

"So baby, how was school today?"

She watches as he tenses slightly before continuing to play with his bath toys, "It was fine."

"Really? Are you sure? You seemed sad when I picked you up?"

"Today was _fine_ Momma."

Hmmm.

"Well today is Valentine's Day did you give Blaine you're card?"

"Blaine's not my boyfriend."

What? "What?"

Kurt stay silent for the rest of the night, only saying goodnight at bed time.

And nothing else was said about it.

* * *

A/N: _Next chapter will be looking at the boys a little older. Please review and let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

They pull up to the Hummel's house, a home that used to look so warm and inviting, but now only shows a shadow of sadness. Blaine is eager to leave the car to go see him, but he knows he needs to be sensitive, his Mom already lecturing him to be gentle. He's _eight_ now, he's not a _baby,_ and Kurt's his best friend, Blaine knows him better than anyone.

Well maybe except his own Momma.

But she's not here now, and she never will be.

They make their way up the drive to the wooden front door, knocking lightly on the frame. Soon enough Burt is there, his eyes lifeless and bloodshot, his skin pale and dark. His Mom said they were grieving, trying to process the loss of someone they loved most. And Blaine loved her too.

She was always there to kiss him on the forehead and give him an extra homemade cookie. She treated him as if he were her own, and he will always keep that dear to him.

They're welcomed into the dark home which was almost silent due to the significant presence missing, her sweet voice not lingering around the walls as she padded her way through her home, taking care of every _one_ and every _thing._ And Kurt's voice isn't there either. Blaine was told he likes to keep to himself in his room, not wanting to talk to anyone. Barely even Burt at this point.

Soon enough Burt gives him the go ahead to see Kurt in his room upstairs, so he quickly takes the steps two at a time before he makes it to the familiar white door. He hesitates. Maybe Kurt doesn't want to see him. Maybe Kurt really does want to be left alone.

But Blaine doesn't want to be alone.

Faintly, he knocks on the door, awaiting an answer which he doesn't receive. He tries again to no avail. Instead he chooses to push the door slightly, poking his head of curls through the gap to gaze upon his best friend who is curled up under the covers, staring at nothing but the pale blue walls.

"Can I come in?" He asks shyly, not wanting to overstep.

As if Kurt didn't notice him before, he suddenly jumps and looks a Blaine for the first time. His pale blue eyes connecting with hazel and his chin starts to wobble. He nods silently and beckons him over to his bed holding out his small pale hand, "Can you cuddle with me?"

Like he had to ask.

Blaine takes off his sneakers and lines them up against the wall with Kurt's other shoes, knowing how much he likes things neat and tidy, before he climbs in bed behind Kurt, wrapping his arm around his waist. They stay like that for what seems like hours before Kurt finally turns in his embrace and whispers, "My Momma died B."

And that was all it took.

His sobs were heart breaking. Almost to the point that Blaine cried himself. All he could do what cuddle Kurt towards him, letting him cry on his shoulder, as he strokes through his chestnut hair, "Shh shh, it's okay, let it all out."

Blaine's not entirely sure _what_ he's doing but it seems to be working as the longer he does it, the sleepier Kurt gets, and soon he has a dozing Kurt on him, "You need help kid, to get him off you?"

His eyes snap up towards Burt who's hanging by the door, his eyes only glued to his son. Almost possessively Blaine's arms curl around him tighter, his mouth turned into a frown, "No."

"You sure?"

Blaine simply nods as he places a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple, closing his own eyes to breath in his comforting scent. People may pick on the both of them for their 'weird' friendship or whatever, but Blaine knows he wouldn't have it any other way. He needs Kurt and Kurt needs him. It's a s simple as that.

* * *

"Now class Mother's Day is coming up, so I want you all to take a piece of paper and start drawing a nice picture for your Mommies, okay?"

The class start to get busy but Blaine can see that Kurt's eyes are starting to get wet, his eyes stay downcast. Blaine would go over there himself but he doesn't want to get into trouble by the teacher because he was out of his seat and not doing his work. He tries to concentrate on drawing but he keeps looking up to see Kurt not doing anything, and staying still. Because if he were to move, he would crumble.

"Kurt Hummel."

Oh no.

"Why are you not drawing a picture for your Mommy?"

His chin is now wobbling and Blaine knows his tears will be soon to start, "I don't wanna." It's faint, but the teacher hears him clearly.

"Kurt. Everyone in the class has to make one so I would like it if you would make one too. Won't your mother be disappointed in you when you don't have a pretty picture for her for Mother's Day?" The teacher is now kneeling in front of him, and the whole class is looking on silently.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No!"

"Outside now! You're going to the principal!"

His tears are running freely now down his face. He looks over to Blaine helplessly, his eyes wide in fear. He raises from his seat and starts walking to the door with the teacher when, "Leave him alone."

Everyone turns their heads towards Blaine, who's now standing at his table trying to convey the confidence he doesn't have, "Blaine don't get involved in this okay? Or you'll get into trouble too."

"I want Blaine." His voice wobbles, but it's sure and demanding.

"Absolutely not! Little boys are punished when they are bad, so you and Blaine will be separated!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Kurt starts screaming. The tears are all over his face as he tries to fight his way back to Blaine but his teacher keeps him away, refusing to let them even touch. She tries to guide him into the hallway but it's proving to be more difficult that she thought as he keeps trying to push past her. It starts to get the attention of other teachers who try to help calm down the kid who always seemed so quiet and polite, but is now turning into a little monster.

"Let him go! Let him go!"

"BLAINE!"

"His Momma is dead!"

That made the teachers stop.

It was his only chance and he took it. Kurt ran over to Blaine and flung himself into his arms, burying his face into his neck. His shoulders were shaking in silent sobs.

"What did you say young man? Do you think that's something to joke about?"

"Do you think I'm joking?"

"That is no way to speak to a teacher!"

"What the hell I going on here?" Thank god for Burt, "I was called because apparently my son's in trouble but I find him crying his eyes out in class? What is happening?"

"Well it seems Mr Hummel that your _son_ refused to do his work in class then proceeded to throw a tantrum when I told him to go to the principal. Then Blaine, _his friend_ , stepped in and started to tell lies and disrespect me so Kurt wouldn't get into trouble." She looked down on them with disappointment, and what Kurt and Blaine later realise was _disgust._

But Burt realised it now, "And what _lies_ was Blaine telling?"

She huffs indignantly, "He had the _cheek_ to say that Kurt's mother is _dead."_

"That's because she is."

The realisation of her mistakes dawned on her, her face going quickly red, "She died a couple of weeks ago actually, and it's been particularly rough on Kurt. Thank heavens he has Blaine because I don't know what my son would've done without him," He ruffles Blaine's curls affectionately, "So I think that after _today's_ stunt, I'm going to remove my two boys from class and take them to get ice cream," He turns his protective gaze towards the teacher one last time, "Unless...you have _a problem_ with that?"

"No not at all."

"Good." And with that the boys gather their belongings and follow Burt out of the school and into his beat up truck, "Boys I'm sorry about what happened today, you didn't deserve that.

Burt quickly realises that that's a sentence he has to keep repeating to them nearly their whole life.

* * *

A/N: _Next Chapter is the start of high school! Please leave me a review._


	5. Chapter 5

They stand awkwardly looking up at the entrance to Lima High School, a dreaded feeling of 'I'm not ready for this' sitting low in their stomachs. Kurt brushes his hand down Blaine's forearm, trying to gain comfort. When they were little they used to hold hands freely, but now, under the gaze of _high school students_ , it just wasn't acceptable. They quickly came up with a new way to 'hold hands', which was to just brush their hand along the length of the others arm, to try and convey the message, 'I need you.'

Blaine looks over to Kurt and tries to smile the best he can but he knows it's a weak effort. He's just as scared. They've heard all the horror stories, especially for kids like them. Kurt and Blaine knew they were gay since before they could remember, and they know their parents have no problem with it. They haven't _come out_ per say, but they don't really feel the need to in their homes. They feel welcomed enough without having to.

But they know that this isn't the case for every gay kid in the world, many facing abuse or even being kicked out in their homes. Kids in school also have a tendency to pick on the gay kids for _whatever_ enjoyment they get out of that. And they live in _Ohio_ for Christ sake, it isn't the most accepting state they could be in.

They know they need to start heading inside soon or they won't find their lockers and will be late to their first class. Definitely not the best first impression. So, begrudgingly, they start to walk towards the daunting doors, and push themselves into the new crowd of people. From there their days don't seem to be too bad. They have quite a few classes together and homeroom, their lockers are not far apart and no one has said anything to them. _It's okay._

But all good things seem to come to an end.

Zach and his new football friends corner Kurt after gym, a class he doesn't have Blaine with unfortunately, and they pin him against the wall, "Where's your faggy boyfriend now, huh?"

"Leave me alone Zach!"

He feels the pain radiate in his stomach when one of the older guys punch him, "Did I say you could talk fairy?"

He starts to feel the tears as they stream down his face, "Look at little baby Kurtie, crying his eyes out for his Momma," They all laugh cruelly giving him two more punches connecting to his ribs, "But you don't got a Mom do you? She's dead."

That hurts more than the punches.

They take a couple of turns to turn his flesh on his chest and abdomen from white to dark blues and horrible purples, laughing manically as they do so. After what felt like a lifetime they finally leave him, high fiving each other as they exit the locker room.

Kurt knows he only has a few minutes to pull it together and make his way to his next, and last, class of the day which is History. With Blaine.

 _Oh god Blaine_.

What's he going to do when he finds out?

 _What's his Dad going to do?_

It's a mess. A mess that Kurt can't quite deal with at the minute, so he ever so slowly raises from the floor and starts to change out his gym clothes and into his normal attire. He feels like his world is crumbling…or that might just be his ribs. He gives himself a quick onceover, keeping his tears in check, before he leaves for History.

He rounds the corner, hoping he isn't lost again, but then he sees him. _Blaine_. Kurt didn't realise how _hard_ it would be just to _see_ Blaine, he wants nothing more for them to skip class and head home so he can safely snuggle into his embrace. _But he can't_.

He plasters on a fake smile, that he's sure Blaine can see right through, and nods his head towards the classroom. He feels Blaine's hand brush along his arm and he looks up to see him with an eyebrow raised and concerned expression, almost asking without saying, 'do you need me?'

It almost breaks him.

But he can't. _Not now._

Kurt resolutely shakes his head, and tries to put on a brave face before walking away from him to find two empty seats. Blaine follows behind him watching him as he tries to slowly sit down in his chair, wincing the whole way down. Blaine knows something is up.

Like a diligent student, Blaine grabs a notebook from his back pack and a pen, already ripping a page out to start writing on it,

 **'** **Are you okay?'**

Kurt feels a piece of paper being pushed towards his hand, reading it with a curious expression. Soon enough he feels his eyes well up but he pushes it down,

 ** _'_** ** _I'm fine.'_**

 **'** **No you're not. What happened?'**

 ** _'_** ** _Nothing.'_**

Blaine was starting to get frustrate, because he knew his best friend more than anyone, and Blaine knows when he's upset. Just like he knows when he wants to be cuddled, or to be fed his favourite ice cream, or when to make his mother's famous pancakes. And Blaine certainly knows when Kurt is so bothered by something, he feels like he's going to cry at any second. He can see it in the way he bites his lip, and keeps his eyes downcast. His shoulders are tense and he's obviously avoiding all of Blaine's questions.

He dreaded asking this but,

 **'** **Did someone hurt you?'**

By the way Kurt starts to bit his lip so hard it's almost bleeding, Blaine knows his answer,

 **'** **Where?'**

 ** _'_** ** _My chest and stomach.'_**

 **'** **Who?'**

 ** _'_** ** _Does it matter?'_**

Hell yeah it matters. Blaine needs to know or this could seriously escalate. This is just day one, and Blaine doesn't even want to _imagine_ what could happen in the next few weeks if this continues.

 **'** **My house. After school.'**

He watches as Kurt's shoulders drop, his head nodding slowly in resignation. He knows when he's beat. He just dreads the moment he has to _show_ Blaine the damage.

* * *

"Shirt off."

"Gosh Blaine, a little dinner would've been nice." It could've sounded like the normal sarcastic Kurt Blaine loves, but it was weak.

"Kurt. Take the shirt off."

Kurt feels like he's under a giant microscope as he slowly pulls the hem of his white undershirt over his head. He hears Blaine gasp into the silence of the room but Kurt refuses to open his eyes, too scared to see the disgust gracing Blaine's features.

"You need to tell someone Kurt. This is serious."

Hell no. Absolutely not. He refuses.

"Blaine, no. It's fine. It doesn't hurt that _bad_ and you _know_ it's pointless telling a teacher about it. They don't do anything."

They both knew all too well about it actually. Ever since they started school they've had issues with bullying and whenever they plucked up the courage to tell a member of staff, they've always been left to deal with it on their own. Even some teachers going as far to say that they bring the bullying onto _themselves._ Of course they could say to their parents what's going on but that's also going to lead them nowhere. They just go to the school board who also shrug their shoulders at them.

"We can deal with this on our own B, okay? We can do it."

It looks as if Blaine is dealing with an ongoing battle in his brain, before he finally sighs and nods his head, "I'll only agree to this _if_ you tell me _everything_ that happens, okay? And I mean everything."

Kurt smiles for the first time since his beating, "I promise."

They soon regretted it.

* * *

"Dad don't you _dare_ answer that door! It's my first date with Blaine and you're not going to _ruin_ it by being _embarrassing_."

Burt watches his son run like a bullet down the stair, decked out in a smart tuxedo, still in between the awkward stages of baby face and teenager. He takes a quick last look in the mirror by the front door, primping to perfection before answering the door, and welcoming in Blaine and his parents.

"Hi Blaine." His son's cheeks are nice pink colour as he takes Blaine's hand.

They look at the adults shyly as if this was a _big deal_ but when you've seen them hold hands for most of their lives it isn't really new, but to _them_ , Burt guesses it _is_ new. It's holding hands but in a _different_ context.

And of course like the embarrassing parents they are, they make their boys stand in awkward prom photo positions, taking a million photos till their hearts content.

 _It was their boys' first prom_.

Not only that but it's their first date. According to Kurt, Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend a few days ago in the library at school. He said he was very sweet and admitted, with a very red face, that Blaine kissed him. That was the moment Burt realised his sweet baby boy was growing up. Of course when hearing this it made his heart pang with loneliness as he couldn't share his son's milestone with his beautiful. Much like he can't share this moment with her either.

It was previously decided that Burt would give them a ride there and Michael would pick them up afterwards, so they jump in the car and make their way to Lima High School Freshman Prom.

Kurt and Blaine had a great night at prom. They didn't dance much, not wanting to cause too much of a stir with their fellow classmates, but they did hold hands a little bit as they made their way through the large crowds as to not lose one another. They were sweaty and tired from the night, so Blaine texts his Dad to ask if he could pick them up a little earlier, so they wait patiently in the car park.

"Well if it isn't fairy and the fag." They both quickly zip their heads towards the cruel voice that echoed across the car park. They hear something trailing behind in his wake as he make his way towards them.

Blaine realises that that _thing_ was a metal baseball bat as it connect very sharply with his ribs.

It's all pain, and blood, and screaming, but all he can focus on is _Kurt._ He tries to make his way over to him, only managing to see his almost lifeless body before he too quickly passes out.

* * *

It's bright. Kurt knows that…but that seems to be all he knows.

His eyes keep dipping in and out of focus, reaching for reality. He hears voices, some he doesn't recognise, but others…the other voices tug onto his memory, trying to pull him from this bleak trance. He starts to smell familiar things, like motor oil…and home…

"…Dad?"

A broken left wrist and right leg, a mild concussion and deep cuts a bruises. He has a nasty scar along his left thigh…a very prominent 'F' standing against his pale skin. The doctors had to sit down and explain to Burt that a few of the bruises on his son's chest were not new. There was evidence that this has happened before but obviously not to this extent. It broke his heart to think his son kept this away from him, wanting to cover up his pain. But Burt could understand it too.

What hurt Kurt the most though, wasn't the physical pain _he_ was feeling, but when he heard about Blaine was going through, made him feel a lot worse.

Three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a broken right wrist and worst of all is that he suffered so much head trauma he's in a coma. And they don't know for how long. Could be a few days, a few weeks, or a few months. Kurt doesn't like to think about it. The sick fucks who did this even carved a matching 'F' into Blaine too, but into his right thigh.

It was hard for Kurt, the few days he was in the hospital, having to watch Blaine's chest slowly move up and down, but having that as the only signal he's alive. He doesn't move, he doesn't speak. And Kurt _needs_ him. He needs his reassuring words and his goofy smile, because without him here Kurt doesn't think _he_ will survive this.

Even after the discharge him from the hospital, claiming it was safe for him to return home, you could hardly keep Kurt away from there, he was always by Blaine's bedside, holding his hand. He didn't talk because he felt like he didn't have anything to really say. He just wants his best friend back.

Kurt knows he's not supposed to fall asleep here but he's so _tired_ , and ever since the attack he hasn't been able to sleep, the nightmares clouding his vision every time he so much as closes his eyes. He just wants to rest his head on bed his arm across Blaine's thigh. Only five minutes…

He feels someone brushing their hand down his arm, probably trying to wake him, but he keeps on, not wanting to be aware just yet and return to this sick reality. A reality without Blaine. However the hand is a little more forceful as it brushes its way down Kurt's arm, as if to try and convey a message.

Kurt opens one eye slowly and greeted by the most beautiful hazel eyes. The tears are there before he even realises but he doesn't care. Slowly, he reaches up and tangles his hand in his curls, bringing his face closer to his, their lips only inches apart, "Hi."

It's whispered so quietly and hoarsely, his voice not used to it from being unconscious for two weeks. Their lips connect instantly, although it's still only shy and short pecks. Soon enough Kurt snuggles his face into Blaine's neck, still not saying a word. This is just the beginning to their recovery.

* * *

It took months for them to be back up and running like themselves again. Many sleepless nights, willing the nightmares away, and countless amount of tears shed over the ugly marks branding them. So much time that they actually had flunk out of freshman year. They're not happy about it but they know there's nothing they can do now, they just need to start fresh.

And so again they awkwardly stand outside the entrance to their new high school. This time their hands are fiercely clasped. _No_ they don't want to rock the boat but they need this. They need each other.

Hopefully William McKinely High School will be better.

* * *

A/N: _Next Chapter will introduce the New Directions. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm alive. I'm so sorry about not updating this fic, I have never left an update this late before but it's just been really hectic right now but I hope for more updates to this in the future._

* * *

"Did you hear they're starting a glee club here?"

Kurt looks to Blaine over his lunch and raised a delicate eyebrow, "Really? Didn't think the school would actually start something like that." He shrugs.

"Do...do you wanna audition...," Blaine fiddles his hands nervously, "...together?"

Kurt hides his smile, and tries to put on a fake facade of actually considering what to do, "Well I was think about maybe asking someone like _...Finn_ to sing with me, you know, because he's _totally_ cute."

Kurt watches in amusement as Blaine's eyes immediately turn dark, possessiveness riding through him as he wraps his arm around Kurt's waist, squeezing his hip almost painfully, "Absolutely not." He growls hoarsely in his ear.

Kurt gasps quietly, glad that they're at a secluded table on their own at the back of the cafeteria, as Blaine bites down gently on his ear lobe, nibbling it, "Hmmmmm...are you _jealous?"_

In return Blaine just growls in his ear, which causes Kurt to giggle, "Down boy, I know I'm yours. So...what song do you want to sing at our audition?"

That's finally makes him smile and he kisses his cheek gently. It amazes Kurt how quickly Blaine can change from one emotion to another, almost giving him whiplash, "And before you ask we're not singing Teenage Dream."

"Kurt..." He whines.

He finds his pout adorable.

* * *

He breathes in and out steadily, his heart racing with nerves, "God this is so stupid, I shouldn't be this nervous." He laughs at himself sheepishly.

"Well I think it's cute," Kurt feels as Blaine slides his arms slowly around his waist from behind, before locking his hands protectively across his stomach, "We'll both be fine baby, you know we're going to get in." As soon as Kurt felt the slow kiss on the side of his neck, he could feel the tension from his shoulders just melt away.

"Next." Sadly the moment didn't last too long, and soon they're both entering the stage, hands firmly clasped.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel and we'll be singing Candles by Hey Monday."

"Okay guys, whenever you're ready." Mr Shuester says to them cheerfully.

 _"The power lines went out,_

 _And I am all alone,_

 _But I don't really care at all,_

 _Not answering my phone."_

From then on they switch verses, playfully dancing round each other on the stage, just letting go and having fun.

Soon enough the song ends and they're startled out of their little trance but Mr Shuester clapping with a big smile on his face, "Well done guys! That was really good, I'll keep you posted on who makes it."

"Thanks." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him off stage where he proceeds to engulf Kurt in a big hug, securing his hands around his waist, squeezing him tight, "You did so well baby."

Kurt winds his own arms around his neck, his face blushing slightly as he hides it in Blaine's neck, "We _both_ did well."

* * *

The first official meet up of McKinely Highs Glee club the _New Directions_ was after school and both Kurt and Blaine were excited to go. They only heard a few days ago that they made the team, even though there were rumours of a very sparse team of people actually joining, but they were over the moon. They both loved to sing and dance so this was a perfect extracurricular for them to do.

They round the corner to the choir room, Kurt's hand squeezing Blaine's almost uncomfortably, and Blaine just brushes his hand down his arm to get him to calm down and breathe. They make their way into the room recognising everyone in the room like Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen Chang, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson (what?) and of course Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend besides Blaine.

"Hey boos come sit by me." Her smile is wide as they make their way to her sitting next to each other, hands never letting go. They do spot Finn however looking at them weirdly, his nose wrinkled up in what seems to be disgust. A look they're both familiar with, "Doesn't seem so cute _now_ , huh?"

Kurt sighs, maybe glee isn't for them, he doesn't want to have to deal with homophobic assholes, "Yeah well you were always my type baby."

"Damn straight."

Finn snorts behind them.

Blaine turns around, his nostrils flaring, "Got a problem, Hudson?"

Finn actually looked scared for a moment, before schooling his expression into a more half ass look, "No."

"Good." And with that Blaine turned back round, his jaw tense but now his arm is around Kurt's waist in a possessive grip, so Kurt just kisses his cheek, his hand tangling in his curls to try and calm his boyfriend down. It works like magic and soon he's back to being his smiley goofy self that Kurt loves.

"Okay guys, welcome to the New Directions! Now I know we're quite small and we need 12 members to _actually_ compete, but I'm sure we'll be up and running in no time!"

They spent the rest of the lesson trying to figure out how to harmonise all their voices together, even though Blaine and Finn kept glaring at each other. Other than that it was quite successful and both Kurt and Blaine had fun.

They feel optimistic about it.

* * *

Sectionals was a _rush_.

There was no other way to describe it. The adrenaline they felt as they sung up on that stage, _even_ with having to change their set list right before they went on. It was phenomenal and what made it even better was they _won_.

They actually _won_.

And the glee club is only getting bigger now that a few popular kids have joined. It's the one class that both Kurt and Blaine look forward to during the week. Of course Finn still looked at them funny but they just decided to ignore it, the other kids are friendlier. Rachel annoys Kurt quite a bit but he knows it's only because they're both so similar but Blaine finds her weirdly sweet.

What they really love about that class is that they've always felt welcomed by everyone, always felt _normal_ , and even though it can sometimes be ruined by Finn and his _looks_ , they know it's something they will always cherish.

They just don't quite understand Finn. Why out of everyone does he seem to have a problem? Even _Puck_ doesn't care that they're gay. It wasn't that much of a big deal until the looks turned into small uttered words.

"Disgusting."

Blaine heard it ever so faintly from behind him, Kurt none the wiser as the lesson continued, but Blaine was sure he heard him, "What was that?" Dues to his biting tone everyone turned towards where Blaine is looking, quite aggressively towards Finn, tension rolling off him in waves. Kurt in particular looks quite scared, so he tries to calm him down but to no avail.

"What?"

"You know what Hudson. I heard what you said." Blaine's eyes could see red.

"Dude I have no idea what you're talking about." Even as he says it Blaine can see the small smirk tugging at his mouth.

Blaine's standing up now, too riled up to stay seated, "Bet you can't even say it to my face, Hudson. Too much of a coward."

"Guys, I think you shoul-" Mr Shuester tries to cut in.

"Oh yeah? I'm a coward? You sure about that?"

Now the boys were toe to toe, and even though Finn is twice Blaine's height, he isn't afraid of him. He's faced worse. They both have. And Blaine knows how to box now, he's had to learn not only for himself but because he doesn't feel safe if he's not protecting Kurt. Kurt' his number one priority and he always will be.

He can feel the adrenaline coursing through his body straight to his fist as it lays by his side. He's about to say something back but he's distracted by the heavy breathing coming from behind Finn, more importantly, coming from Kurt.

 _Shit._

 _"_ _B."_

And just like that the adrenaline slips away and Blaine's need to be there for Kurt fades in, and he immediately goes to Kurt's side, "Baby you need to breathe."

Blaine knows about this. Ever since the attack they both had different reactions. Whilst Blaine became angry and upset over the whole ordeal, which is another reason he picked up boxing to vent his frustrations, Kurt became scared. And with that came panic attacks. They've been working together to get them further and further apart, and to help Kurt become less terrified of the smaller things. But Blaine knows that this confrontation will trigger him.

He can't help but feel that this is his fault but be he shouldn't be thinking about himself right now. So he gathers him in his arms cradling him close without holding on too tight, "In and out baby…that's it."

They tried many different ways to get Kurt to calm down when he's so wound up, and they found that this is what works for them best. Because Kurt is against Blaine's chest he can feel the regular pattern of up and down, and with having him so close he can breathe in the familiar scent of his boyfriend which will always bring a wash of serenity over him.

With gentle hands running up and down his back, Kurt finally feels like his feet are back on the ground. They're both so lost in their little world that they don't even notice all the others around them who are both a mix of concerned and confused to what just went on.

"What do you want to do?" It's whispered so quietly into Kurt's ear, because Blaine only meant it for him, and he appreciates that he still tries to keep a sliver of privacy even in a room full of people.

"Can we go home?" He feels weak with his decision but it's been so long since he's had an attack and he feels a little ashamed about it.

He feels Blaine place a lingering kiss on his cheek, the love pouring from his lips, "Of course baby."

And with that they leave hand in hand.

* * *

Burt finds the boys in Kurt's room, completely entangled yet not asleep. He can feel by the tension in the room that something is wrong, "You boys okay?"

Kurt doesn't even lift his head from his spot on Blaine's chest, his expression being very spaced out. It's Blaine who finally answers him, but not till after he kisses Kurt's forehead, "Uh there's just this jerk at school who's giving us a hard time, and uh…Kurt had a panic attack in Glee."

Oh.

Kurt hasn't had an attack for a couple of months now.

"You could've called, I would've come home a little earlier to make sure you're okay bud."

Kurt just snuggles his way back into Blaine's neck, "I'm okay Dad, I have Blaine."

Burt smiles. He knows Kurt wouldn't have been able to get through this without Blaine by his side and vice versa. But he does need to be more honest with both of them.

"Boys, I want to talk to the both of you over dinner if that's okay?"

* * *

After a tense few moments as they set the table up for a Chinese takeaway dinner, Kurt can't wait much longer, "Dad can you tell us now? What's going on?"

Kurt and Blaine sit across from him, hands firmly intertwined under the table, fearing the worst, "Well boys…I'm actually seeing someone…and it's pretty serious."

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightens, knowing he needs this support right now, _" Who?"_

"Carole Hudson."


End file.
